Her Humiliation
by jade254
Summary: A ONESHOT based on the season premiere surrender Benson when Lewis has to help Olivia to the 'Bathroom' Contains sexual assault, one use of bad language MINOR SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T WATCHED THIS


**Okay after watching the season premiere I was semi disappointed at how they handled Olivia's situation. I think they could have showed a lot more but I guess they were restrained to what they can and cannot screen. I guess a lot more has to be left to our imagination. Anyway I wanted to write my take on what could have happened when Lewis has to help Olivia use the bathroom. This is a oneshot based purely on my thoughts.**

**I don't own characters, places etc etc.**

**Minor spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched this episode ****Contains sexual assault, One use of bad language.**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION: LONG ISLAND.**

Total humiliation. That is all she could feel right now.

After lewis had cuffed her to the iron bedpost he began leering over her with a look of pure exhilaration present all over his face.

Olivia immediatley turned away. She couldn't bare to look at him right now. She couldn't bare to look at him before, but now that reason was no longer out of pure hate, it was because she had just lost every ounce of dignity.

Olivia Benson had always known that once this nightmare began, at one point or another she was going to have to use the bathroom. It was, after all a necessary bodily function, and with the amount of alcohol Lewis had been pouring down her throat she gathered it was going to be sooner rather then later.

She had fought desperatley to hold it in, becoming extremely grateful to all those pelvic exercises she had practised, but even with an enormous amount of muscle squeezing it wasn't going to stop her need to eventually pee.

There had been already been two or three occasions during their constant trips around Long Island seeking 'someplace special' as Lewis put it where she had felt her bladder about to burst, but there was no way she could do it in her clothes no matter how dirty and smelly they already were right now.

As soon as they had arrived at the cabin though and her captor had thrown her down roughly on the bed she caught site of a doorway and just behind it a toilet.

Olivia lay there listening as Lewis was rambling on about how he had to ditch the car and that it wasn't going to take him very long.

"Going to miss me?" Lewis asked her as he ripped off a piece of duct tape from a roll he had purchased from the hardware store earlier.

With tape firmly over her mouth her only way of communicating with Lewis was signalling with her eyes along with a few whimpering moans. He rolled his head down suddenly realizing what his hostage actually needed.

"Of course. It's been a long time. All that vodka right?" His face darkened as he gestured to her "Lets go."

Olivia began to wriggle herself off the bed, but with both hands cuffed behind her back she was finding it rather difficult.

_I can't believe i'm in such a useless situation. How did I let this happen? I should have been more prepared. _The more she thought about this, the more it made her angry and frustrated. All her police training and she had let some scumbag like Lewis overpower her.

Lewis continued to stand there gloating at her futile attempts to make it off the bed until he decided to give her a helping hand. He yanked her to a standing position swiftly holding the gun under the chin. He leant in closer to her. "Lets go," and with that he pushed her towards the bathroom.

_NO NO NO! _she was inwardly screaming. _I'm a big girl now, and actually quite adept at taking care of business myself. _

Lewis however seemed to be enjoying this as he forced her into the small room. She felt sick. _Don't throw up _she thought to herself. With the duct tape still over her mouth that really wouldn't be advisable. Instead she dug her heels into the floor, and asserted herself backwards into Lewis.

"Oh come on Olivia don't be shy. When you gotta go, you gotta go," he smirked as he dug the tip of the gun into the small of her back harshly. "Now let's do this," he ordered rather impatiently.

A tear involuntarily ran down her already bruised puffy cheek._ I can't do this._

Lewis laughed maniacally. "I can't believe your crying at having to go pee pee," he sniggered. He placed the gun in the back of his pants and began to lower his voice talking to her as if she was a child. "Now as your a little tied up i'm going to have to give you a little helping hand...okay."

Olivia struggled as he grabbed for her belt buckle and slowly began unbuckling it. Once that was taken care of his hand flew to the zipper of her pants and he started to pull.

He knelt down in front of her slowly wriggling them from side to side taking his time.

Olivia's heart was racing, her breathing becoming heavy. _Just get it over with._

Once her pants and underwear were down just below knee level he pushed her down onto the toilet seat. "Now sit!" he growled.

Olivia had never felt such relief as she was finally able to empty her swollen bladder.

Lewis stood there the entire time just silently watching. It was like he got some kind of thrill out of it which just creeped out Olivia even more. When he realized she had finished he grabbed some loo roll from the holder and scrunched it up in his hand. "Now be a good girl and hold still," he warned her as he lifted her part way off the seat.

With one hand he pushed the gun under her chin whilst with his spare hand he cleaned her up not forgetting to make it as rough as possible. After he was done he flushed the toilet.

As embarrassed as she felt about now she was just glad that was over, however it seemed like Lewis had other ideas. He slammed the toilet lid down and then forcibly pushed her back down.

After she had reluctantly complied he pulled out the gun again, moving it until it was level in front of her and began caressing the black exterior.

Olivia's eyes darted to the gun. The way Lewis was stroking the weapon was rather unnerving.

"You know what Olivia? These things have a thousand uses don't you think?" When she didn't concur he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. "I said don't you think?"

Olivia nodded in compliance.

"Good." Then without warning he jammed the gun between her legs.

Olivia let out a strangled cry as the cold metal impacted her skin. She struggled furiously, but this only seem to fuel his actions. "Like that baby?"

Out of pure instinct and without the thought of the consequences she threw her head forward and it collided with Lewis' forehead.

"You bitch!" he growled, quickly withdrawing the gun. His empty hand flew instantly to the spot where Olivia had headbutted him.

Olivia felt like seven bells had been knocked out of her but she didn't care, anything to get Lewis away from her.

Lewis nursed his forehead as an ugly bruise began to form. "You'll be sorry you did that!" His voice taking on a more threatening tone. He aimed the gun directly at her chest his finger curling around the trigger. The gun shook in his hand as he was deliberating whether or not to take the shot.

Olivia closed her eyes and for a split second wished he would just put her out of her misery. _No! I cannot let him win._

Get up!" he ordered. "If you try anything like last time I will put a bullet in your brain, and I won't think twice. "Do we understand each other?"

Again Olivia did as she was told, although secretly she would have given anything to have been tied to that bed then have to endure another moment in this cramped space with him.

He squatted down in from of her and before she could react his mouth was now on her thighs. His teeth cutting into her soft flesh. The pain racketed through her body. Her screams drowned out by the duct tape. Once he had finished on one leg he turned to the other.

It may have only been minutes, but it felt like hours. He finally let go observing the several bite marks and the purplish coloring slowly forming. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and pulled them back up finally fastening them. He then grabbed her arm and dragged her back towards the bedroom.

He pushed her back onto the bed yanking her arms up towards one of the bedposts and proceeded to cuff her. "He sat on top of her, his weight almost crushing her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "If you thought that was painful you haven't felt anything yet sweetheart."

He continued to leer over her a look of pure exhilaration spread all over his face. He knew what he had just whispered to her would be crippling her.

He exited the room leaving Olivia to her thoughts..._What do I do now?_

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
